


Trial Run is the Best Revenge

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, Female Alpha(s), Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remy is kidnapped by an organization called Asterius and sold to a trafficking ring run by aliens. Before she's shipped off to another planet and sold to the highest bidder, the head of Asterius, Eleanore Vonroe, makes good on her stipulated conditions.





	Trial Run is the Best Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting idea that wouldn't leave me alone: a drug-induced heat in an Alpha.

She wakes up to heavy footsteps, something (claws maybe?) clicking on concrete floor some feet away from her.

The room she’s in is large, empty and dim. She can hear the steady _drip drip_ of a leaky pipe somewhere. She thinks she’s in a warehouse or maybe underground somewhere. The only illumination in the room seems to be coming from a flickering light above her, dim and buzzing incessantly.

The next thing she notices is she can’t seem to move very much from her kneeling position. She can tell she’s restrained as she tugs at heavy leather around her forearms, keeping them together and in place behind her back. There’s absolutely no give. Her heart rate starts to pick up as she realizes the predicament she’s in. The cuffs around her arms seem to be attached to a metal pole behind her neck keeping her head and torso bent forward uncomfortably, but held securely in place. It seems to be attached to something fixed and out of her line of sight as it doesn’t even budge when she tries to push back with some force and the push back brings awareness to the restraints around her ankles and calves, spreading her legs a little past shoulder width apart.

She’s pretty sure she’s been stripped of any weapons she’d had on her person long before she’d woken up and the thought causes panic and fear to settle in her bones. She tries to think of how she got here, but the last thing she remembers is going up the stairs in her apartment building.

The elevator had broken down a few days ago, so she’d gotten used to taking the stairs, but after the long day she’d had at work, she really wished the elevator had been fixed. Luck’s not on her side though, and she’d groaned internally as she saw a technician still working on it. She’s sore from fighting that Selubian and at this point she’s about ready to crash on the nearest available surface, but first she’d needed to climb eight flights of stairs.

She vaguely recalls passing the fourth floor and then… nothing. Everything is blank. That must have been when they’d grabbed her. A sedative maybe, or a tranquilizer. Definitely something fast acting.

The technician is a likely suspect. She doesn’t want to rule anything or anybody out, including any of her neighbors or the tenants of her building. Hopefully someone will start looking for her soon, but she doubts that’ll happen for at least a day or so seeing as Johnson had ordered her to take a couple days off to heal. The Selubian had managed to break a few ribs and bruise her face quite terribly much to her chagrin, but she’d taken a few of the agency’s regeneration meds intent on getting back out in the field with light duty after she’d passed the physical exam and convinced both the doctor assigned to her _and_ _Johnson_ that she was more than fit for duty.

Had it been hours? Or days? How long had she been unconscious? Had long had she been gone? Maybe they were already looking for her. Her chest aches at the thought that maybe her sister had been pulled in to help find her.

The footsteps stop a little ways back behind her. No words come from the person or alien she’s assuming captured her and now has her restrained and vulnerable. She doesn’t want to give whoever took her the satisfaction of knowing she’s panicking slightly, but the silence just continues and she needs to _know_.

“Where am I?” she asks, her voice biting. She’s angry that this bastard had grabbed her in her apartment building (that’s twice now she’s been taken from her place) and frustrated with their continued silence. “Who are you? What do you want?”

The footsteps come closer and she valiantly tugs on her restraints. A large clawed hand grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks her head sideways, exposing her neck. She growls low in her throat at the treatment, yelling, “Hey, what are you—!” before the sharp sting of a needle penetrates her skin. She holds back her scream at the pain. Whatever it is burns. Hot and searing and slowly spreading through her veins. The hand shoves her head down and she’s tugging roughly at her restraints again.

“What is that? What the hell did you give me?” she snarls.

“Patience,” a guttural voice hisses, “You’ll see soon enough. The effects will hit you in a couple of minutes, so relax. It’ll be less painful if you don’t resist.”

“What did you give me?” she asks again as the alien slowly circles around to stand in front of her.

From her position on the floor, the alien is large and wearing light metallic armor over its reptilian form. It closely resembles a dinosaur, standing on its hind legs, its arms more human-like in structure than its legs with large clawed hands and feet and scaly green skin. The lean musculature probably built it for speed and agility rather than sheer force, but being an alien, it was probably far stronger and far faster than Remy.

“If you must know, it’s a heat inducer. Specifically designed for Alphas of your…species,” it hisses.

“What?” she asks, confusion and shock evident in her voice, struggling anew.

“Yes,” it hisses, circling her again, “Soon you’ll be ready and begging to be filled. A little taste of what it’s like to be in heat. So used to rut; getting away with taking what you want because you think you’re entitled to it. Because it’s so obviously wanted. We got a great deal for you. A human Alpha with fight. Just like we like them.”

It stops before her, watching her closely, giving her a moment to process all the information he’d given her. With the powerful dose in her system, he’s a little surprised she’s as aware as she is. Asterius hadn’t lied when they said this human had a willpower like no other. It chuckles again, the noise coming out like a mix of a hiss and a harsh wheeze.

“Asterius was right to sell you to us, yes. With a few conditions, of course. Let’s see if you enjoy what comes next,” it says before he walks back the way he came somewhere behind her.

_Asterius?_

“Wait!” she yells, “What conditions?” But the alien lizard is already gone, a heavy door shutting behind her. She struggles with her restraints more fervently this time as she’s left alone, but she can quickly feel the effects of whatever the alien had given her working its way through her faster the more she struggles. The drugs in her system have her feeling hot under her clothes, cheeks flushing pink and perspiring lightly. Her breath comes in short pants and the blood pumps in her veins faster and faster, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. She can feel herself shift and harden in her pants, her limbs trembling; whether from arousal or adrenaline, she doesn’t know. At this point, she knows she only has about a minute or two before the unfocus of rut and whatever other effects the drugs will have on her begin.

Shit.

_Fuck_.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

She really doesn’t want to know what comes next. She needs to get out of here.

The haze is rapidly clouding her focus as she hears the door behind her open and shut again. The heavy _clang_ of metal makes the pit in her stomach grow and sink like lead. She’s well and truly beyond fucked.

There’s the sound of footsteps behind her, heels clicking closer and closer to her. If this is who she thinks it is then she really is well and truly _beyond_ _fucked_.

“Well, well, well. It’s so nice to see you again, Remy.”

Eleanore Vonroe.

_Of course_.

“And in such a… compromising position.” The footsteps stop right behind her. Remy can hear the smug smile in her voice. If she wasn’t in her current position, she’d punch her in the face. But she stays silent, still and unmoving.

“In all honesty, I’d rather it be your sister in your place,” she says and Remy snarls, struggling to attack the threat to Angie. Even through the fuzzy, muddled, haze of rut, the thought of her and Angie switching places, having _her sister_ be at the mercy of these fuckers… She’d rather die. She’d kill them all if they touched her.

“Always so protective,” she says then huffs in exasperation at Remy still trying to break out of her restraints. “Oh, stop struggling. We haven’t touched her. We gave you the choice, remember?”

That stills Remy’s movements.

_A choice? What the hell is Vonroe talking about?_

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember, but we woke you up after we’d taken you from your apartment, which was far easier than we expected it to be, by the way.” Eleanore’s hands start stroking her hair from behind, slowly trailing down her neck and back. Remy tries to push down the small shudder at the sensation, but she’s unsuccessful as Eleanore hums at the feeling.

“I asked you to choose between you and Angie. And of course, you didn’t disappoint,” she says, her left hand gripping Remy’s hip with bruising force while her right cups her length from the front. She chokes out a strangled gasp, cock twitching in her pants as Vonroe strokes and caresses her.

“Looks like the enhancements are working correctly,” she whispers in her ear, her hot breath making Remy shudder involuntarily.

“And while a Gilkak Omega is just as valuable as a human female Alpha these days, I think this is a far better way to destroy your precious saint of a sister, don’t you think? Her Alpha human sister sold to slavery and shipped far from her reach.”

Remy tries not to buck her hips at Vonroe’s continued stroking, but the effects of the drugs are well underway at this point. She’s just coherent enough to understand what Eleanore’s saying, but the only constant on her mind is the familiar urge for release and an unfamiliar and overwhelming _need_ to be filled. In the back of her mind, she knows she should be unsettled by this. Instead, the euphoria of the drugs settling into her bones and relaxing her muscles lets the thought fizzle out without a fight.

“I doubt she’ll ever find you. And I have a suspicion you’re not going to want to be found. These aliens are a nasty bunch, but they know what they’re doing. They’ve been doing this for a long time,” she says as she continues her slow, firm strokes. Remy bucks her hips, seeking more friction, but Vonroe holds her steady, controlling her movements. It makes a low whine rise in Remy’s throat and the Alpha in her rebels at the sound, at the feeling of absolute _need_ that wells up in her, but the stimulant in her wars against it, pushing down her resistance until she’s panting and keening and shuddering for more.

“Please,” she chokes out.

“Please what?” Eleanore asks, her hand slowing down as she waits for her answer.

“Please,” she says again. The words wrenches out of her by the alien drug coursing through her. “ _Fuck_. Don’t. Don’t stop.”

She hears Eleanore whisper, “Good girl,” in her ear, fuzzy and distant, but all her focus is now on her hands deftly unzipping and pulling down her pants and briefs, erection springing free and hitting her abdomen. The sigh of relief turns into a long groan as Vonroe’s well-lubed hands stroke her cock. Her left goes down to fondle her heavy knot while her right stays on Remy’s pulsing length, stroking in time with the pumping of the blood in her veins. Her hips buck frantically at the increase in pressure, panting and grunting as the woman behind her squeezes and strokes and tugs at her so wonderfully.

She feels Eleanore’s own clothed erection behind her, right between her ass cheeks and the other need, the need to be filled, divides her attention as she pushes back firmly on the large cock behind her in time with each stroke of her hand. Her knot pulses and swells as Vonroe roughly thrusts and grinds into her from behind. Oh god, she’s going to come. She’s going to come so hard. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

The Alpha squeezes her knot, a firm pressure as she strokes once, twice, and on the third, she twists around Remy’s swollen knot and she comes, crying out as spurt after spurt of come lands on the floor, her hips bucking vigorously as Vonroe continues to squeeze and stroke. The feeling is akin to having her knot buried in someone and Remy shudders as she keeps coming; jaw slack, hips still rutting into the hand wrapped around her, limbs trembling from exertion.

“Knotting in my hand? That’s pathetic for an Alpha,” Eleanore whispers in her ear. Guilt and shame fill her chest and she whines when the hand around her knot grips her painfully tight. The need to be filled is still present and more guilt and shame weigh on her. _God, she shouldn’t want this_. She hears the Alpha unzip her pants behind her and the excitement that runs through her is utterly humiliating. She shouldn’t be feeling this way. None of this is real. She doesn’t _want_ this.

But she does. Oh, God. She does, she thinks as Vonroe’s throbbing cock rubs between her ass cheeks.

“Do you want this, Alpha?” she asks. The thought of finally being fucked, being knotted and filled to the brim makes Remy keen and tremble, her own thick cock still gently coming, knot giving a strong pulse at what’s about to happen.

“Answer me,” the Alpha demands before her voice softens, “Or I can just leave you here wanting and waiting. Your choice,” she says as she moves back, away from Remy.

“ _Please_ ,” she chokes out, a strangled sob coming out at the thought of Vonroe just leaving her like this.

“Please what?” the Alpha’s voice is loud and it echoes in the empty room. It’s probably the effects of the drugs still coursing heavily through her, but the demanding tone makes her own Alpha want to submit.

“I… I need you.”

“You need me to what?” The smile is clear in her voice as she draws it out. She wants her to say it.

“I need… I need you. To fuck me,” Remy grits out through clenched teeth.

“I think that can be arranged,” she tells her as she lines up her cock with her wet cunt, the blunt head sliding through her labia. “But first…”

Eleanore’s cock leaves her and she hears her getting up. She sobs when she thinks the Alpha’s going to leave the room, leave Remy behind still wanting, waiting, _needing_ to be filled. But Vonroe only circles around to stand in front of her, cock throbbing in her face. Vonroe grips her hair tightly in her hands.

“Be a good girl and _suck_ ,” she says as her cock head presses against Remy’s lips. She’s desperate. If she does this, she might be filled and fucked and bred. So she opens her mouth and Vonroe thrusts into her until her nose is pressed to a taut stomach, slowly sinking in, her throat clenching around the head of the cock in her mouth, eyes watering. She slowly pulls out before thrusting back in, setting a brutal hard pace as she fucks into her open mouth.

She grunts above her, her hands brushing gently through her hair. The head of her cock hits the back of Remy’s throat on every thrust and it makes her moan in abject pleasure. She keeps her head still as she’s mercilessly used. She can tell the Alpha’s close to coming, cock twitching in her mouth and she’s _so grateful_. The grunting and panting above her increases as Vonroe’s hips stutter and thrust faster and harder when Remy uses her tongue to glide across the underside of her cock, sucking hard with each shove inside her warm, wet mouth.

When the Alpha commands her to swallow, she does. Diligently sucking, cheeks hollowing as she drives into her, swallowing every single drop of come that shoots down her throat, trying to milk the thick cock in her mouth. As the last of Eleanore’s come pumps down her throat, she becomes aware of her own still throbbing cock, no longer coming, but her knot pulsing steadily in arousal. Vonroe pulls her still hard cock out of Remy’s swollen mouth, brushing sweaty hair away from her bruised face.

“Good girl,” she praises and something that feels a lot like _pride_ suffuses her entire being before the guilt and shame kick in again. She blinks and Eleanore’s circled back around her again. There’s slight shuffling behind her before the wet cock lines up with Remy’s entrance.

“You’re so wet for me,” she whispers. “Did sucking me off do this to you? Or is it the drug?” The question pulls a moan from her, Vonroe pushing the head of her cock in. Pleasure and abject elation run through her at finally, _finally_ being filled. The guilt and shame she’d felt moments before is gone and her own cock twitches with need. It’s euphoric. She tries to wiggle back, thrusting herself onto the cock; needing to feel more of it, needing to be completely filled, but Eleanore’s hands still her hips, the grip bruising.

“So eager,” she _tsks_ behind her. Only the head of her cock is inside Remy, and Vonroe feels the need to rectify that, roughly shoving her cock inside, bottoming out on the first thrust, hips meeting her ass. They both let out low groans at the feeling. Remy clenches tightly around the cock and it pulses inside her making her whine at the sensation. She slowly pulls out until only the head of her cock is inside before roughly thrusting back in again. And again, and again. Slow, deep strokes, meant to drive her out of her mind with need. Eleanore seems to enjoy the small whimpers and whines she’s pulling out of Remy, cooing behind her as she fucks her long and slow.

“This is what you need, Remy. To be filled. Those aliens that bought you? They’ll use you and sell you. Filling you again and again.” The Alpha growls behind her at her high-pitched whine. _These fucking drugs_. She desperately wants it to be true and she hates that she wants it.

Vonroe speeds up and forcefully ruts into her. The bruising grip on her hips get tighter as she fucks her harder, filling her deeper and Remy’s eyes roll to the back of her head at the mounting pleasure clenching around the Alpha’s length. Her knot pulses, the swelling almost painful as she’s fucked harder and faster, come dripping from the red head of her cock. She whines when she feels Eleanore’s own knot swelling behind her, pushing into her entrance.

Oh god, she wants to be knotted. She wants Vonroe to fill Remy with her come. She wants to be _bred_.

Remy thrusts back incessantly, wanting the Alpha’s knot to fill her. Vonroe drives into her, fucking into her deeper and deeper, knot slipping in little by little. Her growls are as low as her whines are high and she shudders at the thought that she’s just like any Omega in heat. The tight clenching of her cunt means Eleanore’s going to have to knot her soon if she wants to knot her at all. A high-pitched whine comes from Remy as she pushes back onto the swollen knot. The thought of her, _an Alpha_ , desperate and needy for another knot has Vonroe growling and rutting into her until finally her knot pushes through her clenching cunt and pops in. She grunts as her cock twitches and pulses as she comes inside Remy. The Alpha’s release triggers her own as her knot pulses unbearably, coming all over the floor again, covering it with her come.

Their hips continue rolling together, riding out their orgasm. Remy trembles at the knot and cock throbbing in her ass. The warm come inside her has her keen low in her throat at the heady feeling of being filled, knotted, and bred. The tight knot inside of her prevents any of the Alpha’s semen from spilling out and the thought of none of her come escaping has her thrusting back against the knot, whimpering and groaning as she continues to come on the floor.

She’s panting and quaking with exertion, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin making her clothes stick to her uncomfortably. Vonroe reaches around Remy to grip at her twitching cock, still coming. Her hand firmly strokes her sensitive length and she gasps at the touch. Deft fingers run over her swollen head, gathering her come in her palm to help speed up her motions, milking her quivering cock with lazy pumps of her hand. She whimpers and pants as she thrusts with renewed energy into Eleanore. She can feel the thick knot inside her throbs and it makes her clench around the Alpha as she shudders and shakes something fierce.

Her knot is unbearably swollen, but her coming tapers off to a slow and steady trickle as Eleanore slows her motions. The effects of the heat inducer she’s been given still flows through her, haze unceasing, it’s unrelenting grip on Remy as strong as ever. She whines when she feels the knot inside her go down, the come starting to drip down her labia and thighs. Vonroe let’s go of her still hard length and wipes her hand on Remy’s rumpled pants before pulling out her softening cock. She clenches around nothing, pushing back against the Alpha behind her, trying to entice her into another round. The heady feeling of being filled to the brim leaves her keening and wanting more. She needs this emptiness to go away.

“Such a needy Alpha,” Vonroe coos softly in her ear as she tucks herself back into her pants. That just makes her whine again, trying and failing to thrust back into her as she moves away from Remy and stands up.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. There’s more of what you’re craving where you’re going,” she says as she walks away. Her voice echoes in the empty room. “They’ll take good care of you.”

The heavy metal door opens and clangs shut and Remy is left alone. Disheveled and shivering.

* * *

The creak of metal rouses her from her rest. Hazel eyes fluttering open as she hears heavy footsteps enter the room. From the sounds of the footfalls, it appears to be more than one alien. She thinks at least two.

She’s still dazed from whatever they gave her. After Vonroe had left, she’d been in and out of it until consciousness had slowly slipped away from her. She doesn’t know how long she’s been out, but she guesses it’s been a while since the effects of the drug had worn off. Her pants and briefs are rumpled and still down to mid-thigh, cock soft and dried come on her skin.

It’s utterly degrading.

She wants to scream and cry and burn all her clothes and claw out of her skin. The nausea comes back and makes her want to gag and heave, but nothing comes. Exhaustion settles in her bones, heavy like lead or like the force of gravity’s increased by a thousand.

It leaves her without fight when the two aliens that had come in release her from her restraints, dragging her up and out of the room down a long hallway and into another smaller room, a low hiss coming from the door as it opens and shuts.

The cold metal in this room feels alien to her, turning her to face the wall and cuff her against it. Her legs wobble, but she remains standing, thankfully. She doesn’t want to add collapsing after a hard fuck to her list of humiliating things to happen to her today.

She can hear the light whirring of machines behind her and the metal grates beneath her feet vibrate slightly. She’s pretty sure she’s on their ship now. Her fists clench, knuckles white against the wall as the aliens strip her of her clothes, cutting away material until she’s left naked. The sound of water hits her ears and she has just enough time to brace herself before it hits her in the back. It’s freezing, making her shiver violently as they clean her.

She needs to get out of here.

She needs to get back to Angie. To Johnson. To Earth. To anybody.

Anywhere but here.

What had Vonroe said?

_There’s more of what you’re craving where you’re going_.

Her jaw tightens.

No way in hell she’s going anywhere, but back home. She’ll kill anyone who gets in her way or she’ll die trying, but she’s not going to leave with these aliens. She’s not going to be some slave on God knows what planet with no way to get back.

What she’d done with Vonroe–No. _What Vonroe had done to her_ … What these fuckers had _done_ to her…

_She can’t, she can’t, she can’t_.

She can’t do that again.

She breathes in and out slowly, measured, trying to push down the urge to start hyperventilating. Her focus is clear now. She has a goal. She needs to concentrate on it. On getting the hell out of here (and in one piece preferably). She can do this.

The water behind her shuts off.

She can do this.

Heavy footsteps approach Remy from behind.

She can do this.

One of the aliens uncuff her and lead her to the center of the room.

She can do this.

They hand her what looks to be a towel, the material rough and scratchy, gesturing to her so she can dry herself off.

She can, she can, she can.

She has to.

They shove more of the rough material in her arms when she’s done drying herself, only realizing it’s clothing when the one that had handed it to her hisses out, “Put it on.” She takes her time pulling on the dark grey pants, the material just as uncomfortable as the “towel”, but slightly thicker than the light grey shirt she puts on next. The lack of underwear is less concerning than the lack of shoes at the moment, considering what she’s planning on doing, but she brushes the thought away. She tenses when one of the aliens shoves her forward. The alien in front of her reaches for the cuffs on its belt and she makes her move.

She hopes the suddenness of the attack will get her farther out the door. She quickly reaches for the nearest object, a small metal tray, and slams it into the aliens hands hard enough to drop the cuffs. The following blow to the head has it stumbling backwards and she follows it with another blow to the alien behind her. The surprise of it all stuns them enough that she’s able to grab the first by the straps of its armor and shove it towards the second. They stumble farther back into the room, slipping on the wet floor and landing in a heap with a resounding clang, but she’s already running towards the door hissing open automatically.

She sprints down the empty hallway, her feet slapping against the uneven concrete, through another door across from the one she was in before; a clear “Exit” sign above it. It opens up to a closed stairwell and she runs up as fast as she can, taking them two at a time. The first door she passes has a sign next to it indicating she’s on Basement Level 2. Her heart beats faster in her chest when she hears the unmistakable sounds of pursuit below her and she pushes her legs further, running up the stairs as quickly as she can.

She passes Basement Level 1, chest tightening with exertion and dread as the sounds of the aliens behind her get louder. They’re catching up, but she’s determined to get out, pushing herself faster.

Finally on the Ground Level, she yanks open the door, feet hitting carpet as she comes to a long hallway. The fluorescents hum above her as she hurtles herself forward.

She just needs to find an exit. She’s so close.

She can do this.

She can make it.

The sound of a door slamming open alerts her to company right before she hears the telltale zap of an alien weapon being fired behind her. She ducks behind a pillar in the large open lobby the hallway opens up to. She can see the exit about fifty feet in front of her, the glass doors showing an empty street, dark with only the moon and a lone street lamp for light.

She runs.

She’s about ten feet from the glass doors when she’s tackled hard to the floor. She tries to twist out from under a hissing alien, elbowing it in the face. The crack of bone on bone reverberates through her arm painfully, only managing to piss the alien off. It grabs her arm and twists sharply making her cry out as she twists around and shoves back on its armored chest with bare feet. It stumbles back, but her victory is short-lived as two more aliens are upon her.

She blocks as many flying fists and clawed hands swiping at her as she can, but they quickly overpower her, dealing blow after blow. She’s thrown to the ground on her stomach, arms pulled behind her, a scaly arm around her throat as she hears the clinking metal of cuffs. In a last ditch effort to free herself, she bites down as hard as she can on the exposed green flesh of the alien holding her. The loud hissing and snarling coming from the alien is immensely satisfying until a heavy object hits her over the head and everything goes black.


End file.
